The Comfort Of boys
by briorca18
Summary: Katie shares special brotherly moments with the boys of BTR no romance suggested
1. Suddenly the comforting type

Hey everybody i was reading some other stories about kenndal and katie and i decided to make a story about all four boys enjoy and don't forget to review!

The thunder sounded harsh and cruel to 11 year old katie knight no matter how hard she tired to think of it as the gods bowling like kendall suggested she never could. Thunder and lightning scared her. It brought back the worst nightmeres and they always made her thunderstorms have one good memmery to katie and that memery is the night james comforted her for the first happend about two years ago when katie was eight and kendall was 14. He and their mom were out of town and katie was being looked after by james parents. Katie didnt mind James but she would have much rather stayed with carlos after all he was far more relatable then i guy obbssed with cuda products. But yet here she sat in the Dimond's spare bedroom watching the clock slowly ticked by. It was pouring outside and to Katie dismay it was already her bedtime. Just as she was laying down a loud bang filled the room followed another flash was Katies worst case scenerio being stuck at somebodys house without her big brother to protect wimpering soon turned into sobs as flash after flash came and the evil thunder following on its trail.

"Kendall" katie whisperd in between sobs. Katie was halfway under the covers when a massive bang filled the room and shook the house. This sent katie into a whole new sobbing shoved her head on the pillow to muffle her screams but she was in hystarics and all she wanted was Kendall.

"Goodnight mom"james kissed his moms cheek and went to his room. On the way he passed katies room and heard her sobs. James couldnt help but to be a bit shocked. This was the strong girl who everybody was scared of in her class this was the girl who has yet to loose a poker game yet. It broke Jame's heart to see he like thi but he wasn't sure what he could do he never really was the comforting deep breath James sowly opend the doo.

"Katie?" he asked quiety the only response he got was a short sob

"Katie?" he asked again. Slowly he made his way over to the bed hoping he wouldn't have to do much comforting. Katie slowly sat up and wiped aay her tear but another bang of thunder sent her back into sobs.

"katie whats wrong?"

"I want Kendall." James didn't know what to say seeing how kendall was out of town.

"kendalls gone katie" James was trying his best but katie wasnt happy with his answer. Once again her small body was wracked with sobs and she was left gasping for air. James knew he had do to something and fast.

"katie im going to get my mom you stay here" james was surpised to find katie was gripping onto the front of his shirt and looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"No james please dont leave me stay here p-p-pleasssse." her final please was lost in a set of sobs. Sighing james knew what he had to do. He grabed her around her waste and gently pulled her into him just like he watched kendall do. Next he reached up and gentaly stroked her hair after a couple strokes he could feel katie relax and lay her head against his neck.

"better?" James asked into her hair. katie lifted her head up and stared into his eyes allowing a few stray tears to wiped them away with his thumb and smiled at her down on her bed he tucked her coves up to he chin and whisperd a final goodnight before making his way to the door.

"wait james no please stay with me please kendall always does." her soft voice could barely be heard over the sound of thunder. Sighing james turned around and sat on the rocking chair that faced the bed.

"No james you have to get in bed with me thats wh-"

"kendall always does."James sad finishing for her "i know" sighing once more he made his way over to the bed and slid in beside was thinking about how next time he would be sure to ignore her crys when he felt katies head on his chest. He couldnt help but smile she did look cute in that cute baby sister way no wonder Kendall was such a sucker for her. Smiling down at katie james wrapped is arm around and held her close to him.

"James"

"mmm" came a muffled reply

"will you sing to me?" the question caught james off guard and suddenly he was wide awake.

"Does kendall sing to you?" he asked.

"yes"

"well if he does i guess i better." Both of them readjusted their possions so kateis head was in james lap and jams was sitting cross legged beside her one hand stroking her hair and the other wrapped protectivly around her shoulders."what do you want me to sing?"

"make up a lullby." james didnt hesitate for the first time that night and he begian an orginal lullybi

"All the angles in he world

Stare down at you from a far

As they hold up your hand and kiss it-"

"james"

"Katie i thought you said you wanted me to sing to you?" james looked at her confused.

"i do but that was really bad im sorry"

"jeez katie one minute you are sobbing the next you are yelling at my poor song choice dont you want me to sing to you?" but jams never got his answer because katie was all ready fast asleep and after a few moments so was James.

Returning now to the current date Katie was smiling at the memory when there was a knock on the door and in walked james. As if knowing exactly what to do jams slid into bed with katie and put her head on his bare chest and together they fell into a deep sleep.

So ya thats the end of chapter one hped you liked it dont forget to review thanks second chapter coming soon. Also plas ignore any spelling mistakes i ave this disoder that makes it hard to rember how to spell easy well any words actuay.


	2. And run in with logan

Hey everybody so just an update no i havent stopped writting my other story i'm just waiting for a dogs name but anyway heres chapter two of the comfort of boys hope you like it and don't forget to review. :)

Katie had come home crying but nobody was paying attention because of ow loud the tv was it was the stanley cup finals and nobody wanted to miss that.

However ut of the four boys Logan seemed the lss intersted in the game he only lasted a few minutes deciding he would rather do as he rounded the conner into the hallway hew was hit in the stomach by katie.

"umph ow katie watch where your going!" Logan went to give her a playful shove when he noticed her head was down as she tried to hide the tears." katie did I hit you that hard cause you know i didn't mean to it was an accident" suddenly Logan was taking by surprise as little katie collapsed against his chest sobbing."Katie! Whats wrong?What happend was it me did I hurt you?"

"n-n-noooooo" katie sobbed harder and harder into logans chest. Suddenly logan felt her body go limp and her sobbing stopped.

"oh my god kate!" deciding he shouldn't leave her alone logan screamed for Kendall."kendall come here quick please KENDALL"

"ya ya in a minute logan" kendall had no intention of getting off the couch so it was up to logan. Quickly he checked katies pulse and breathed a sigh of relife when he felt it. She was just passed out probally from all of that crying. Carefully Logan lifted her and placed her in his bed where he could keep an eye on her. Just as he was laying her down she woke up and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Logan"her voice barely came out in a whisper "Logan can you get kendall, please " logan glanced at the door then back to has if katie could read his mind she said:" i will be fine please just go and get him."

"ok but i won't be long." leaning down he kissed the top of her head and slowly walked out the door.

"logan what did you need again?' It was a comerial the only time kendall would talk to him some big brother he was.

"its katie" at the mention of his little sisters name kendalls eyes widend.

"what happend TELL ME" kendall was screaming thought of his sister hurt drove him to madness.

"nothing kendall she just wanted you." Logan decided to leave out the part about her passing out for now. "shes in my room" with that kendall ran into logans room and went to katie.

-later that night-

Logan was in a deep sleep when he heard whispering"go away Carlos i'm sleeping" Logan turned over on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. He heard more shuffling like somebody was turning around. "carlos if you fart on me i will kill you!" logan didn't even bother opening his eyes knowing full well thats what carlos wanted

"ok two thing first i'm not carlos and second who does that?" logan snapped his eyes open to Katies voice and quickly he turned to face her.

"heheh ya sorry about that katie." logan said rubbing his shrugged.

"It's ok"

"katie do you want me to get Kendall?" Katie looked at him confused.

"why?"

"well its like three in the morning and he usally helps you go back to sleep." Katie looked down then back up and logan.

"i was wondering if if I could...ah talk t-to y-you." katie sounded unsure about her request but logan felt proud to know katie had come to him over the other three.

"ya sure whats up?" he asked smiling

"It's about earlyer today when-" katie had to stop because she was shivering so bad.

"hey katie do you want to get in bed with me you look freezing?" Katie looked up and nodded then smiled. Logan slid over and made room for her. Getaly he tucked her in right next to her and began stroking her hair."so why were you crying today?"

"it souds stupid buti -i failed my algebra tst and this one girl in my class so how bad i failed and called me stupid."

"oh katie your not stupid so what you had one bad test if you want i can help you study for the next one." katie sat up and stared a logan in shock.

"you mean it you would do that for me!"

"uhhhh ya katie your practacly my baby sis of course i will help you study.

"oh thank you thank you thank you Logan!" katie squled and hugged logan tight.

"hey no problem" he said laughing and returning her hug. Katie let out a huge yawn and curled up on Logans chest.

"love you Logie"

"love you too my katie bear." Logan kissed the top of her head and in no time they were both fast asleep.

There you go hoped you liked i i am not sure if i do or not because ikinda made kendall a jerk big brother in his one ahhh well chapter three coming soon and don't forget to review!


	3. Camping comfort

Hey so surprisingly im already on chapter three of this story but seeing how there is only four boys i would have to end it after chapter four but if you guys wanted m to make a storyline i could actually do that but you would have o review with some ideas first :P so anyway i have been camping recently and thats how this chapter got its inspiration so here it goes:

"ok kendall its official your the best big brother."katie leaned over and wrapped her arms around her older brother. Kendall smiled and returned her hug.

"well its Carlos you have to thank, it was his idea." Katie turned in shock to Carlos.

"Really?" she asked amazed

"really what?"carlos gave her a confused look.

"you planned this whole camping trip just for me all because i was feeling sad?"

"oh..well ya" carls blushed and looked down.

"thanks soo much carlos!"Katie squeezed him tightly and carlos couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"anytime kiddo but hey i'm not driving if i was we would be going much faster."

"ya your guys are- HEY Carlos i heard that!" Logan glared at carlos in the mirror

"well took you a while." kendall quick jumped out of the way of logans fist and started laughing."Hey Hey truce truce." kendall shouted throwing his hands up.

"well remember i'm in charge just because mama knight isn't here doesn't mean its goof off time. Wait who am i kidding lets get this party started!" logan screamed rolling down the windows. Soon everybody was laughing and screaming.

"SHUT UP!" James looked at them through tousled hair can't a guy get some sleep?"

"oh look the bears awake"Katie smiled at james innocently "hi grumpy bear would you like some honey?"

"katie I swear one of these days.."

"oh james you know i was kidding besides i love you way more then kendall." katie laughed at her brothers shocked face

"katie Lynn Knight I'm hurt that was the meanest thing somebody has ever said to me." with that kendall leaned into the window and started fake sobbing.

"kendall you know that is the worst sob impression i have ever heard right? Katie said rolling her eyes

:bet you hate the tickle monster more than me." kendall said as he started to inch towards her.

"No kendall no please ppleassss-1" her pleas were lost amongst the screaming and laughing as her. Brother tickled her sides. Moments later james had now joined in tickling her stomach. Carlos sat and just watched. It was good to see katie happy again but he knew it would be a whole new story at bed time.

"carlos are you ok?"carlos barely heard logan over the screaming and laughing.

"yeah why?"

"well you haven't asked if we were there yet."

"oh ok i will ask" clearing his throat carlos screamed at the top of his lungs: "ARE WE THERE YET?" "Yes!" katie cried as she spotted the sign welcoming them to the park.

-nighttime-

Finally everything was set up at camp and it was time for bed. There were three tents to two and one it was deided that james would sleep with logan but when faced with th decision of his babysitter or the snoring carlos kendall chose kate. Just as they were heading to their tents carlos stopped katie.

"If you need to talk you know where i am" he whispered to her. Katie nodded nd smiled. This was the first time she noticed how gentle his smile and eyes looked. But Katie didn't want him to be her boyfriend she mush rather have is she gave him a hug and turned towards her and kendalls tent. She was met by her shirt less brother in nothing but boxers.

"ahhh my eyes help my eyes are bing burned!" kendall whipped towards her and told her to hush.

"Katie i'm your brother for pete sake we used to bathe together" kendall said rolling his eyes.

"ewwww seriously vomit in my mouth" kendall just rolled his eyes and sighed. He slid into his sleeping bag and looked at kate expectantly, "well aren't you going to bed?"

"yeah."

"ok well goodnight then"

"kendall its freezing how can you be wearing just boxers."

"i'm not in case you didn't notice i put on sweatpants,"

"oh well slide over im freezing" kendall sighed and rolled his eyes but he moved over and aloud Katie in. Katie curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest."jeez put on a shirt kendall" katie said before drifting off to sleep.

-two hour later-

"car car" katie whispered into carlos ear. Carlos barely woke up before Katies tears began to fall and she stared to shake.

"katie! Carlos shot up in his sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her before slowly lowering her down next to him. Katie leaned he head against his shoulder and burst into quite sobs."what wrong Katie what happened heeeyyy" katie was not having any of his comforting words. Carlos slowly began to sing twinkle twinkle little star her favorite song when she was young but only if carlos was he sobs stopped and nd she tucked her head into his neck finally falling asleep. That night her and carlos talked a couple of times abut what was wrong. By the time morning came around kendall was freaking out until he saw katie asleep with carlos and nothing could keep the two apart for the rest of the trip..

Hey so that was the hpter but im thinking about taking the whole camping trip and making it a story by itself but let me know thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Any kind of weather

hey everybody thanks two my two great reviewers for all of there kind words and again i am sorry about he spelling mistakes i am typing this on a computer that changes words randomly -_- so sorry again about that i thought it would only be right to end with Katies actual brother and i have had this idea for a while now so please enjoy and dont forget to review oh and one more thing i have decided to keep going with this storyline and you will see what i do with it later but for now please enjoy this chapter.

In any weather i'm yours forever

Kendall woke up to the sound of somebody coughing normally he would have let his mom deal with it but seeing how his mom was away on a mother ge together with the other guys moms kendall was on his own. Pulling himself out of his cocoon of warm blankets he followed the sound of the coughing. It led him all the way to Katies room. Sighing unhappily he turned the door nobb and opened the door. Kendall paused in the doorway and quietly knocked on the door.

"Katie?Everything alright?"

"no."it sounded like she wanted to say more but a cough interrupted her." . ." kendall felt bad after every word she said she sadly he walked over to her bed.

"Oh i'm sure you will be alright do you ant anything." Kendall placed his hand gently on her forehead and smiled down t her but his smile changed to a frown and his eyes flashed with concern."Katie your burning up."

"I know." the couple of words sent her into a coughing leaned over the bed clutching he green breadspreaad s tight it turned he knuckles first Kendall thought she was going to puke and was two seconds away from sprinting with her o the bathroom. Katie still hadn't stopped coughing and thats when kendall relised she couldn't breath.

"Here katie use this." kendall said handing her her puffer. Katie reached out for it and tried to use it but she was shaking so bad it ended up falling to the floor. Kendall started panicking Katies face was blue from not being able to breath. Kendall grabbed the puffer from the floor and held it for katie helping her to use it. After a few moments her coughing slowly died down and she was able to breath. But as the coughs left the tears came and with them came shaking.

"Shhhh its ok just a bad cough and fever is all."

"no its not because my head really hurts and i'm scared that i won't be able to breath and-" kendall cut her short as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"some medicine will cure the fever advil for the headache and i will stay with you and help you with your puffer if you need it." Kendall rubbed katies back and called for james knowing he wouldn't mind helping.

"why is james coming here?"

"because katie i don't want to leave you alone and he shares a room with me so we won't disturb the other boys."

"hey Kendall you called." kendall turned and saw james in the doorway. Quickly he explained the situation and james dashed out of the room to ge the supplies but not before he gave katie a kiss on the top of her head,frowning at the h warmth of it. By the. Time he got back he had to wake katie up because she had fallen asleep in kendalls arms.

"whats that?" katie asked in a croaky voice pointing to the cup james was holding.

"warm lemon water, i find it helps with the coughing."

"thanks james." Kendall smiled at james and sent him back to bed claiming he didn't want two sick people.

"Kendall I'm cold." sure enough Katie was shaking from head to reached over and pulled her black fuzzy blanket up to her chin.

"Better?"

"no i still feel gross." kendall couldn't help but chuckling.

"well duh Katie you just got sick not amount of lemon water will fix that. Your such a goof ball." kendall ruffled her air and grabbed her hand.

"Kendall can you get in bed with me because i'm still cold and scared an-"

"katie it's ok i would have slept with you no matter what."

"really?"

"yes now scoot over so i have some room." a few minutes later katie had her head buried in kendalls bare chest and her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to stop shivering although kendalls body heat was helping whit that. Halfway through the night Katie was sick over herself and her blankets.

"kendall what do i do?" Katies voice wavered in fear.

"It's ok katie everybody throws up at some point we can just change the sheets and you pj's but just in case lets grab a bucket ok?" and thats exactly what they did in a few minutes katie was changed and so were he blankets. She layed back down wit kendall on one sid and the bucket on the other.

"kendall?"Katie asked into kendalls chest.

"mhmm"

"thank didn't have to do all this."

"what do you mean of course i did you would do the same"

"ya i know but thanks anyway"

"no problem now get some sleep."kendall gave her one last hug before drifting off himself. Sitting there with her brother holding her katie realized she was the luckiest sister in the world.

So there you go thanks for reading and don't forget to review:)


	5. Eggs

Enjoy chapter five don't forget to review

Oh right storyline boys are having a competition for whos the best older brother they are looking back at old memories.

Two months earlier

Katie knight came racing into the kitchen she was getting ready to go to the mall wit her new crush David and everything had to be just right. She smashed into carlos in all of her running but the force of the collision sent carlos slaming into kendall.

"Carlos watch it" kendall threw the egg he was holding at carlos but carlos ducked and instead it hit katie right in the back of her head messing up her ponytail she spent hours working yolk then proceded to drip down he back all oer her new lime green tube top finally landing all over her black skinny jeans. Carlos and kendall laughed like it was the funiest thing ever but katie just stood there mouth hanging open and blinking trying to stop the tears from coming.

"haha you got yolked by your big brother hahaha"kendall laughed until he had tears streaming

down his face.

"ya haha that was eggpic hahha see what i did there."carlos laughed with kendall.

" .FUNNY!" katie screamed at them

"whats not funny" logan asked as he enterd the kitchen with James.

"i have a date today and hes going to be here and i look horrible and-" katie stopped herself a few tears and started to fall and she didn't want to let them see 'her cry."Nevermind forget it ok." and with that she spun on her heel and raced out the looked at Carlos and carlos looked back at him.

"oops." kendall said still looking at him

"oops indeed." carlos said nodding. In a few seconds both boys were pounding on the door saying they were went as far as starting to sing cover girl before Katie screamed at him to shut up and leave her alone.

"she just needs space."kendall whisperd to nodded and followed kendall back downstairs. A few minutes later Logan knocked on her door.

"i'm sure it will be fine Katie."he called through the door but he was given a note telling him to go away. Sighing in defeat logan headed downstairs with kendall and carlos.

Katie glared at her image in the mirror she couldn't go not like was still yolk in her hair and her lack jeans were cover in egg still as well. Katie had given up on the tube top and left it covered in egg in her laundry basket putting on a tank top still looked bad. Suddenly her crying was interupted by the sound of her door opening.

"James?"

"Hey katie bug" james replyed giving her a gental smile.

"but how-how did you get in here the door was locked?"

"i work a mean hair clip." james smiled holding up a bobby pin. "now lets see i'm going to need shampoo,conditiner, hairspray,a brush hair elastics,eye shadow,lipstick,blush,maskara,and eyeliner."katie rolled her eyes.

"bathroom" she said and walked down the hallway with james close on her heels. After an hour of james makeover katie stood in front of her closet watching as james picked out the perfect miniskirt with green legging white tanktop with gold chain belt and a black vest and to top it of a black fedora that james had hot glued a green ribbion around the base."there." he said smiling at his handywork."now hurry and meet me downstairs for the finishing touch,."

"which is Katie asked him questingly.

"shoes." james said grinning."now hurry and get changed." and with that james left closing the door behind him leaving katie in shock. She checked herself once more in the mirror. High ponytail looked good on he and the gold eyeshadow brought out the gold flakes in her chocolate brown eyes the eyeliner highlighted her eyes and the lipstick was the perfect shad of red. She raced downstaris and threw on the gold ballet flats james had picked out for her.

"thank you sososososos much james you are amazing and i love you." katie threw her arms around his waste and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"thanks katie bug you amazing too but i love you more."james gave her a squeeze o the shoulder as she walked out the door. "have fun" he called to her and then went back inside to give carlos and kendall a peice of his mind.

Two months later or current date

"ya i rember that Jams like saved the day and you two didn't even say you were sorry." all five kids were sitting around the livingroom deciding how who the best big brother was a heated compotition but everyone was having fun rembering thoes great moments.

"well sorry baby sis but it was kinda funny."

"no kendall it wasn't" james replyed setting katie on his lap.

"alright round one goes to james."

"what do i get for wining round one?"

"you get a hug." katie replyed giving him a huge hug.

"ahh thanks katie" james replyed squeezing her tighh.

"what about me i didn't do anything and i tried to help and i left when you said to leave."logan said talking to katie.

"ok Logan you can have a hug"

"yay" Logan cried givening katie a gental hug.

"now for round two."katie said returning to james lap."rember when you guys had to give me the talk about you know babys."

Thanks for reading chapter six coming soon and feel free to give ideas in the review section thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to upload this story i just have been really busy with the camping story so anyway here chapter 6 enjoy and don't forget to review:)

Chapter 6

Katie knight had just walked in from school and had a grossed out face mixed wit a confused face unhappily she sat at the kitchen table and started eating a banana not a good choice after health class. Sighing sadly katie set the banana down and took ot her health diagrams.

"this should be illegal"

"what should be illegal?" logan asked walking into the apartment 2J.

"health class?" katie muttered at him.

"do you have a test tomorrow or something?" logan asked nodding in the direction of the papers.

"unfortunately."

"well katie its not that hard."

"thats what she said."

"what?" Logan looked at her in shock. "have you been hanging out with carlos?"

No but my whole class wouldn't stop saying that."

"well if you want help let me know maybe i can help you understand things more."

"fine but if you take your pants off I scream."

"alright but i never was going to take m pants off."

"you say that now..." after making milkshakes and caramel granola bars katie and logan sat down and stared studying.

"alright your probably good for now just remember sperm are like tadpoles."

"great thanks."

Hey no problem." logan got up and went back to his room probably to work on his own homework. Suddenly the doorbell rang and katie was standing staring at a fat dirty man

"what do you want little girl." he had a long drawled out voice and it gave katie goose bumps.

"oh well seeing how you knocked on the door you should know stupid!"

"do you live here?"

"no i'm just opening my friends door for her. Obviously i live here!" katie rolled her eyes a the amount of stupidity this guy had.

"well i have a package for katie knight."

"well thats me know give it here."

"whoa your mom allows you to order your own stuff?"

"ya and your mom doesn't?now where do i sign."

Once katie was alone in her room she pulled out an ecosacto knife and carefully cut into the box. The box kept moving so katie held it in place with her hand. What happened next would really change the relationship she had with her brother because as kendall came home he slammed the door causing her to jump and slice open her hand down to the middle of her wrist. Gasping katie grabbed her wrist as the blood pored out onto her floor she grabbed klenex and held her wrist in place but in a matter of seconds the kleenexes were soaked with blood. Katie ran into the living room and saw jo and kendall on the couch."kendall!"

"not now katie . We talked about this me and you have our time and jo and i have our time as well

"kendall I-"

"katie go" kendall interrupted her not taking his eyes off jo. Frustrated katie ran to the bathroom and looked for anything to stop the bleeding. Katie grabbed some towels and paper towels before racing back to her room. She took a first aid course she should know what to do so why is her mind blank? Before katie knew what was happening she was down on the floor passed out.

Meanwhile in logans room-

Logan heard kendall and jo leave that meant it was only him and katie, again. Carlos was out with Stephanie and james as at a modeling had just about finished up his homework when he noticed just how quite the house was.

"maybe katie went with them." logan thought out loud. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to his algebra problems. An hour later his math was done and he decided to start a book. However as this was going on katie was down stairs just waking up. The bleeding hadn't stopped Katie started wondering how much blood a person could lose without dying. Katie was alone kendall had gone with jo out to eat and there was no phone she could use hers was dead and the family phone was lost. Suddenly a thought crossed Katies mind. Logan. Standing as quick as she could she started walking to his room. Katie had only started up the stairs before starting to pass out again. She half ran the rest of the way up and was soon in logans room.

"logan!"

"ya katie." logan didn't look up from his book.

"logan I-I cut myself."logan stopped reading but didn't look up.

"why katie?"

"no logan i just-"

"don't you know how lucky you are?' logan didn't want to look at katie to ashamed of her.

"LOGAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" katie screamed at him then brooke down into sobs."i-i was opening my package and kendall slammed the door and and- Logan please help!" katie was in hysterics so close to passing out thats when logan decided to look up and gasped when he saw katie clutching her arm and blood seeping through her fingers onto the hardware floor.

"oh my god katie! When did this happen!"

"i can't remember." then as logan watched in horror katie went unconscious.

Katie woke up in a white room her wrist was killing her and as she looked down she saw it wrapped up. Suddenly remembering the nights events katie cried. Wheres logan where is everybody, anybody, somebody. Katie was crying again from the pain she was experiencing and from the loneliness she felt.

"shhh katie its ok. Calm down i'm right here." katie instantly calmed at the sound of logans voice and sure enough there he was sitting in the chair next to her holding her good hand.

"it really was an accident Logan I would never do something like that."

" i Know and i believe you katie i went in your room to get some blankets when i saw the package." sighing in relief katie laid her head back down against the pillows.

"logan?"

"ya katie kat?"

"will you get in bed with me?"

"sure." katie slid over and made room for logan on the bed and gently he held her hand under the blankets. He draped his other arm over her shoulders and pushed her up to his chest where she laid her head. A few minutes later kendall had burst through the door and was now sitting at Katies side apologizing over and over again even though katie was asleep.

"what happened was it on purpose what did the doctors say why is it wrapped up?" questions came tumbling out of kendalls mouth but logan patiently answered all of them.

"she cut her wrist by accident she got scared at the door slamming she was opening a package with an ezacto knife when it slipped the doctors say it will be alright in a month or two and she got 10 stitches its wrapped up because they don't want katie to have to look at them in their current state."

"i want to stay but the doctors said only one can stay and seeing how katie is attached to you i think you should stay with her but promise me you will call if anything happens. Ok?"

"i promise kenny. Now go home and get some rest don't worry it will be fine." and it was because the two slept peaceful together and katie was discharge in the morning promising to be more careful.

Current date

Katie was looking at the scar on her arm where she had cut herself a year before.

"Logan i want you to have the next point you were always there for me and i never panicked as long as i felt you holding my hand." katie was blushing now. Her and logan didn't have a thing for each other but the others seemed to think they did.

"yah hug!" Logan cried and ran and grabbed her from james wrapping his arms around her tightly. The two stayed that way for a while before carlos interrupted them.

"well what about that time when you got hurt and i was there and-"

"alright carlos i will tell that story just calm down."

There you go so i don't really love this chapter but review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey heres chapter 7 its a Carlos chapter.

Katie and carlos were having a great time down by the pool. James had gone off on a cuda shopping spree dragging logan with him because logan is the only one who could drive. And kendall was up fighting with Gustavo over some new deal. It was a nice sunny day a perfect one for just relaxing but carlos wanted to do more than just relax."KATIE WATCH!" katie looked up from her D.S as carlos did a flip into the pool. As soon as his head popped out katie gave him a thumbs up and continued her game."katie come on you have to try that," katie looked up and raised her eyebrows at him.

"seriously you expect me to do a backflip into the pool with _you_ as my lifeguard?" she folded her arms and looked at carlos hard.

"ahh come on katie it will be fun what do have to loose?"

"my life, my dignity, and my lunch." carlos gave her his puppy dog look but of course it didn't work on katie she was the one who taught it to him in the first place. All of a sudden their conversation was interrupted by bitters shoving katie into the pool. Now katie had done her fair share of pranking most of them on bitters and most of them involving the pool but never would katie expect herself to be flying through the air and landing in the pool herself. However as bitters was pushing her katie stumbled causing her to fall in close to the edge,close enough for her to hit her head and slip into unconscious. Carlos stood and stared down and katie who was now in the water. After a few minutes of staring carlos got a sinking feeling in his stomach. She should be up by now.

"dude why did you do that?"

"i-i just thought-"

"what am i going to do she is drowning!" carlos was no life guard so it was up to bitters only when carlos turned back to the manager he was gone. Carlos couldn't waste anymore time he needed to get katie out. Sucking in as much air as he could carlos dove into the pool and opened his eyes looking for saw her slumped against the pool wall and as gently as he could carlos lifted her up and brought her to the surface where a small crowd had gatherd."alright i need somebody to do cpr who can do it? Anyone?"

"i can." a male voice called out and up stepped Jett looking as clean as ever probably from his two our showers. Normally carlos would have strait out refused but this was katie and all he needed was for her to breathe. Jett took katie from carlos and placed her on the ground. H titled her head back and pluggd her nose gently he touched his lips to her but before he could do anything else katies eyes fluttered open and she coughed up water right on jett.

"KATIE!" carlos cried running to her and picking her up in his arms. He sprinted back to th apartment and waited for katie to get changed. Finally after a long afternoon carlos slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Two days later-

Everyone was back out near the pool and just like two days earlier i was sunny and a perfect day for except for Katie was in the pool in two seconds. Kendall noticed is sister not in the pool and swam over to her.

"you coming in baby sister?"

"ahh no thanks i'm good." kendall smiled slyly and grabbed her ankle pulling her in. Katie fell in and flailed her arms under water her mouth open in a scream. Kendall grabbed her out of the water and held her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck coughing and spitting out water. Kendall noticed she was shaking and found it odd seeing how the pool wasn't that cold.

"I hate you kendall." katie said between gasps. Kendall looked at her hurt then confused."didn't you want to swim?"

"NO!"

"why?" kate didn't answer instead she detached herself from him and swam over to carlos. Who pulled her into a hug.

"a couple days ago bitters pushed her into the pool and she hit her head and almost drowned jett was doing cpr on her well sortta." kendall looked from katie to carlos.

"ok two things why didn't you tell me and second JETT? Why jett?"

"well big brother the answer to your questions are because i was fine and well jett hes hot why not let him kiss me?" kendall glared and swam over to katie and started splashing her soon everyone was joining in except for logan who was just looking at katie with concern.

"what logie?"

"are you sure your ok? Not experiencing vomiting or dizziness?"

"yes i'm fine now come on."

"i don't think you should be splashing like that katie you might-"

"oh logie you were always the boring one." katie smirked at him and swam away. Nobody knew where bitters was but it may have had something to do with handcuffs and a telephone pole all katies idea of course.

K there you go i'm just saying how much i hate the ending and well i hate this whole chapter it sucked so anyway. Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8

"ok i don't know about you guys but i think it's kendalls time in the spotlight." they were all tied two for everybody except kendall who had one but that was soon about to change...

_Flashback kendall 14 katie 8_

_"kenny i'm sad."_

_"Why katie?" the two siblings were sitting together on the swing set in their yard. It was a warm day for the fall and the two had discarded their jean jackets moments after stepping outside._

_"this was daddys favorite time." katie was trying not to look at kendall. She knew she shouldn't really talk about dad to him but she did anyway her heart wanting closure to the subject. Katie heard kendall get off his swing and she thought he was going inside. She was surprised to find is strong arms around her as her hugged her from leaned her back against his chest and intertwined his fingers in hers. Sighing in content she laid her head on his shoulder and watched a chipmunk gather the walnuts from their walnut tree. The two siblings sat like this for the longest time just watching the chipmunks and the birds but they turned their attention to the sky as the sun began to set sending the sky into a mixed colors of red, yellow, and orange. Just as the sun had almost set kendall broke the silence._

_"What else do your remember about dad katie? Besides him liking the fall?" katie thought about it for a minute before answering._

_"he looked like you, he was strong, he liked to whistle while he did the crossword,he let me sit in his lap while he read his book sometimes he would tell me to go get a picture book and we would read it together, whenever i had a nightmare he would always get you for me, he liked cookies and he had a really nice smell. I miss that smell. It smelt spicy and cinnamony. But my favorite thing about him is he promised to protect me from anything and he did until he-he went to heaven."katie let the tears role down her cheeks. She never did talk about her dad and she had always missed him she just forgot how much she missed had let go of her and was now kneeling in front of her watching as the tears fell down her cheeks embarrassed that she was crying in front of her brother katie turned her head. Kendall grabbed her hand in his and turned her head so she was once again looking at him._

_"you used to sit on my lap Katie and you read with me."_

_"yeah but it's not the same! It never will be the same! Hes dead dead dead!" katie shoved her way past kendall and ran into the sat there on the dried grass watching his baby sister leave him. Their fathers death had been hard on everybody especially katie. Kendall had promised his dad that he would never stop loving katie that he would be there with her forever but now his promise was going unkempt as Katie refused to have anything to do with her brother. A couple days past and Katie was still locked up in her room. Kendall had to bring her meals to her door because she would refuse to come out for meals. Kendall had hoped at first that katie would open the door to get the food from him instead kendall had to set it down outside her door. Katie always waited until she was sure he was gone before opening the door and grabbing the tray. After three nights of this kendall had had enough he missed his little sister and was longing to see her brown doe eyes. Sighing ruthfully he went to his mother for help._

_"mom?what makes little girls happy?" his mom stopped washing the dished and turned to face her son._

_"is this about katie?"_

_"yes."_

_"well kendall katie just wants to be alone."_

_"but MOM she has been alone for the past four days!"_

_"kendall its hard to explain alright? Sometimes these things take time."_

_"but mom she is my baby sister and shes sad i have to do something!"_

_"hmm well i am sure a nice glass of warm milk and a couple of cookies would make her feel better. Why don't you bring some up to her?"_

_"alright!" kendall set everything he needed on the tray and took it up to Katies room. Kendall sat in front of the door and waited for katie. After a few minutes kendall decided to knock on the door again just in case she hadn't heard him. Kendall was shocked to find a red eyed katie standing in front him a couple of seconds later. Her hair was a mess and if james had seen it he would have died from shock. The black circles under her eyes would make logan worry and her tear stained cheeks would set carlos into his own set of thing Kendall was alone."hi."_

_"hi." katie sniffed once before looking at the tray in logans hands. Kendall watched her look at the tray._

_"i brought cookies and warm milk." Katie grabbed the tray from him and walked back into her room. Kendall just nodded at her and turned back around to head back downstairs when katie reached out a hand and grabbed his muscle toned arm._

_"aren't you going to come in?" katie asked in a quite voice. Kendall turned back to her now smiling._

_"sure!" katie opened the door all the way and let kendall in closing the door behind sat awkwardly on the end of the bed and katie grabbed the tray and put it on the floor in front of him. Katie grabbed one of the glasses of milk and gave it to kendall who took a sip of it still smiling at her. Kendall set the glass down on the bedside table before opening his arms wide. Katie ran strait for them and tucked her head into his shoulder letting the tears fall freely._

_"i-i m-missed y-you."_

_"hey shhh katie i'm right here its ok."_

_"i-i'm s-sorry."_

_"katie you don't have to be sorry it was my fault." katie looked up at her older bother and for the first time in four days katie smiled. Kendall smiled back and gently laid her down on the bed noticing how tired she looked._

_"i love you kenny. Will you sleep with me tonight?"_

_"i love you too katie and of course!" kendall laid beside katie and let her curl herself up up against his chest._

_"kenny?"_

_"mhhm?"_

_"will you sing to me?" kendall chuckled and sang a happy country song letting katie fall asleep on his chest. Once she was asleep kendall turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep knowing his sister was going to be alright._

Alright how did you like it? Lets just pretend katie has a bathroom in her bedroom kay? Review? Oh and I really need some ideas for more chapters anyone?


	9. Chapter 9

Gahhhhhh! I'm sorry! I havn't written anything in so long! Super busy! Hers the next chapter in the cofortf boys this is a kendall chapter. Sorrtsa.. Anyway enjoy!

katie knight clutched her bear and looked around her room trying to find clothes for it. Katie had spent fifteen minutes picking out her dress. Why was a six year old so eager to look nice?kendall had invited friends over and katie wanted to make a good first impression, whatever that is.

"ha ha!" katie cried triumphantly grabbing her bears shirt off her dresser. Katie put the shirt on the bear and looked in the mirror she was ready. Katie heard the doorbell chime and suddenly grew nervous what if they didn't like her? The door opened and katie heard voices that sounded katie tiptoed across the room and peeked out of her doorway.

"be there in a sec mom!" katie turned and saw her brother racing out of his room he stopped when he saw Katie and kneeled down to her level."want to come say hi?"

"um n-no." katie shook her head and looked at the ground.

"ok suit yourself." kendall stood again and ruffled her hair before running off to get the door. Katie sighed sadly and went and grabbed her ear. She couldn't risk being laughed at Kendall was all she needed. Katie laid on er bed and allowed herself to fall into a light sleep.a couple hours later katie could hear hushed voices in her doorway.

"how old is she?"

"james i told you shes six!"

"is she really your little sister?"

"of course she is carlos!"

"is she healthy?"

"LOGAN! Yes! Of course he is!"

"shes cute."

"thanks James."

"is she dead?"

"carlos!"

"what? She's not moving!"

"she's breathing shes just sleeping right now she doesn't move much in her sleep unless she is having a nightmare."

"you know when she's having a nightmare? How?"

"brother powers and i love her." katie groaned a bit and stirred."guys hush your waking her up!" katie slowly opened her eyes and stared at the four boys in her doorway. One was tall with shaggy chestnut hair he had on a white tshirt and black jeans something about him screamed model the second guy had on a sweater vest and khakis he seemed smart and his hair,raven was slightly spiked the last boy was short with ripped jeans a grey hoodie and untied sneakers on his feet had he wore a black helmet.

"k-kendall?" katie looked anxiously at her brother the new boys were making her nervous how long had they been watching her for? Katies eyes grew watery and she looked helplessly at her brother, the only one in the room she actually knew.

"hey baby sister." kendall strode over to her and gathered her in his open arms hugging her to his chest."did you sleep good?"katie didn't reply instead she rubbed her head into kendalls shoulder trying to stop herself from crying. Kendalls hand glided over her back in smooth circles and allowing katie to calm down.

"did we do something wrong?"

"no she's just shy don't worry about it james."

"hi Katie!" katie whimpered pathetically and clung onto kendall tighter.

"wait to go carlos you scared her!"

"i'm sorry! I didn't know logan i as just trying to be nice!" katie slowly lifted her head and looked at the shorter boy who was now fighting with the sweater vest guy.

"h-hi."katie said shyly looking down at the ground. She had felt bad for him so she decided to give him satisfaction of a simple hello.

"YAY! YOUAID HI TO ME! I"M CARLOS!" katie jumped at how loud and hyper his voice was it wasn't like Kendalls soothing quite one. Kendall had felt his little sister jump so he quickly tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head.

"it's ok katie carlos is always loud." katie looked into her brothers green eyes and slowly nodded showing she was alright.

"i'm logan i like math do you like math?"

"i don't know it's ok guess but sometimes its hard."

"well i can help you if you want!"

"n-no it's usually kendalls job."

"or he could do it thats fine too." katie sent logan a nervous smile before quickly hugging her brother again. Kendall returned the hug before sitting on he bed and placing her in his lap.

"want to know a secret katie?" katie looked at carlos curiously.

"o-ok."

"james gives the best hugs." Katie looked at her brother confused as to who james was kendall understood and quickly pointed to the shaggy haired guy.

"thats james katie."

""oh." slowly katie got off of kendalls lap and walked over to james as best she could she put her arms around his waist and put her face in his first james looked at her confused then he returned the hug. Carlos had been right james did give the best hugs they were warm and strong and reassuring but this being said they were nothing like kendalls hugs. Katie finished hugging james then quickly raced back to Kendall putting her head in his hugged katie quickly then stood up and grabbed her hand.

"come on katie mom said dinners almost ready were having spaghetti!" instead of replying katie gripped her brothers hand tighter and moved close to his side.

"katie why are you being so boring? We just wanted to hang out with you but now our becoming not exiting and i want to do something fun." kendall stopped walking and slowly turned and glared at james.

"dude! Whats your problem she's my baby sister and your talking like she's garbage! She' just shy!" thats when katie started crying for real nobody liked her she hadn't even done anything wrong and already they hate her. Katies silent crying turned into loud ugly sobs as the realization that she had no friends hit her.

"i can't help it kendall! I'm not use to being around shy people!"

"don't talk to me diamond i have to comfort my baby sister now so bye!"kendall glared at james then turned around to katie,opening his arms and allowing her to crawl into them. Katie let her big brother hold her while she continued to wet his shirt with katie was firmly in his grasp kendall stood up and walked back to his room.

"k-kendall."katie wailed clutching her brother's shirt tighter.

"shh its ok katie i'm right here its ok i got you."

"they d-don't l-like m-meeee!"

"hush katie thats not true carlos and logan love you! Logan never says he will help with math only to his best friends so that makes you his best friend! And carlos got really exited when you talked to him he even told you a seret and well carlos loves everyone! See baby girl they do like you!" katie pulled her head off of kendalls shirt and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. Kendall kissed her forehead sweetly then gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"kenny what about james he said i was boring!"

"katie don't worry about him he is just jealous that i have such a cool sister."kendall smiled at katie and tickled her stomach causing her to giggle. Finally after a couple more minutes of convincing katie she was perfect katie had calmed down. Kendall held his baby sister close as she laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply. Before too long katie had fallen asleep in her brothers arms.

Weird ending but anyway review?


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was submitted by a guest so i don't know exactly who iit was but thanks for the idea and i hope you like this. Also i'm not going in order for the boys anymore and this chapter is a carlos chapter.

Katie turned nine on monday but because her oh so controlling mother had preveted her from missing school, katie had to wait until saturday to and her 15 year old brother were standing at the gates to wonder world. An amusement park the three other boys carlos, james, and logan had told them to meet them at the water fountain by the gate. Surprise surprise only logan was there and the other two were late.

"hey logan!" kendall smiled over at logan and waved him over.

"hey kendall hey birthday girl."katie giggled as logan kissed both her cheeks and lifted her off the ground."oomf your getting to big for this."

"hey are you calling me fat?"

"no i'm kidding katie your like as skinny as a toothpick and it feels like i'm lifting a feather."

"hey paws off my baby sister mister." kendall grabbed katie from logan and covered her face in kisses.

"gross kendall germs!" katie stuck her tongue out at logan and made a grossed out face earning her a whimper from kendall.

"but you loved my kisses! My baby sister is all grown up! Why can logan kiss you but i can't"

"because logan's better looking then you."

"hey!" kendall smacked Katies butt and smiled as she grinned at him."your way to young to be thinking about boys especially logan!"

"Hey! Whats wrong with me!"

"you tell me!" kendall laughed and katie swatted at him.

"mean!"

"yeah what she said!" logan put a hurt expression on his face and d gave his best impression of a hurt puppy.

"oh look balloons!"

"gGAHH!" logan quickly rushed forward as kendall dropped Katie from his arms. Katie landed safely in logans arms and turned to glare at her brother.

"What was THAT!"

"oops you just sorta slipped."

"kendall you could have killed me! And on my birthday!"

"oh katie i was only joking i wasn't really gonna drop you and besides logan caught you didn't he?" katie sighed and ran into her brothers open arms.

"yeah and your lucky he did!" kendall smiled down at katie and kissed her hair.

"i know." suddenly katie was pulled out of kendalls arms and swung around over somebody's shoulder. It didn't take long for katie to notice it was james because she ended u getting a mouthful of his hair.

"yuck! James what do you put in that hair! It tastes awful!"

"oh nothing well just some hair gel and-"

"WAIT." suddenly katie found herself falling for the second time that day and just like before logan caught her.

"jeez katie what do i have to do? Follow you around holding a net under you?"

"thanks logan."katie quickly hoped out of logans arms and looked at james who was having a spaz attack.

" YOU LICKED MY HEAD!? WHO LICKS SOMEONES HEAD?!"

"JAMES! Calm down!when you picked me up a little went in my mouth its not like i sucked the thing!"

"wait for it." logan mutterd to kendall glancing over at carlos.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" katie looked over at carlos confused then back at her brother.

"i don't get it.."

"and you never will if i can help it! Now come on lets go on the rides!" kendall quickly grabbed katies hand and pulled her into the park.

"hey do they have a house of mirrors?" the five kids were looking over the park map deciding what rides they wanted to go on so far it was decided they would do the drop tower and the doomsday coaster as well as the super soaked water ride.

"james thats at a fair."

"so?"

"were in a amusement park!"james huffed at kendall and turned back to the map. Katie looked between the two confusion written all over her face.

"why do you want to go into the hose of mirrors? It s stupid you just walk around."

"because baby sister james is in lovy." kendall swooped down and set katie on his shoulders shooting a look at ames.

"with who?" katie asked still perched high on kendalls shoulders.

"himself!" james glared at kendall and gave him the finger.

"hey! Not in front of katie!"

"wha- i don't understand it's just a finger?"

"never mind katie." kendall took the rootbeer he bought and opened it chugging it back.

"so jamie if your not in love with yourself who are you in love with? Me?" kendall choked on his pop and did a spit take shooting rootbeer all over carlos.

"DUDE!"

"s-sorry." kendall choked out whipping his mouth kendall turned and glared at james.

"kenny? Am i missing something? Did something happen? Was i not suppose to play with jamie?" thats when carlos lost it he literally rolled on the ground with laughter.

"p-pplay w-with j-james haha k-katie p-played with j-james."

"logan."

"got it." logan stepped forward and smacked carlos in the arm.

"knock it off!"

"jee sorry kendall but it was kinda funny."

"no it most certainly was not! How can you even joke about stuff like that!'

"like what?" katie sat there still so confused what was so funny?

"hey look its the super sonic roller coaster lets go on that! Ooh yay!" kendall quickly sprinted away before he had to answer any questions.

"umm." katie looked hesitantly towards the coaster and gulped. Not noticing the change in attitude james and logan chased after kendall leaving only katie and carlos.

You coming kat?"

"i-i ddon't know its pretty big what if i fall off it."

"you wont don't worry. Come on i'll sit with you." katie looked t carlos with big brown eyes before finally nodding and taking his hand.

"there you guys are we thought you got lost." carlos and katie walked up to the other three boys and waited in line or the ride. As the line became smaller and small Katies anxiety got bigger and bigger the other boys didn't seem to notice but carlos sent her reassuring smiles every now and then finally the five kids were on the ride and katie sat between carlos and kendall gripping their hands tightly.

"hey whats wrong sis? You don't want to ride the rollar coaster?" katie just shook her head not wanting to disappoint kendall. Once everyone was strapped in the cart lurched forward and katis knuckles turned white.

"wait i can't do it i'm too scared!"

"your ok katie! I'm right here your safe i promise!" katie looked at carlos knowing that whenever he promised something he kept it. Katie felt the tears in her eyes as carlos grinned at her and grabbed her hand. Time slowed once they reached the top of the hill all of the perfect moments katie had in her life played in her head. Small little moments leading up to this one. Katie was going to die. Katie took one last look at her brother and closed her eyes as the roller coaster took her down the hill and too her death.

"whoo hoo that was amazing huh katie?"

"i thought i was going to die." katie looked at her brother and ran into is outstretched arms laughing as he swung her around.

"but you didn't."

"i know in fact I never felt so alive!" kendall chuckled and placed katie back on the ground.

"so want to do another one?"

"yeah absolutely!" kendall grinned at logan and james before sprinting off to another coaster once again leaving Katie and carlos.

"hey you sue you want to do this?"

"yeah! And ah thanks carlos forum helping me back there. You didn't have to."

"yes i did your my best friend what else was i suppose to o?"

"let me die of a heart attack?"

"hmm never thought about that before oh well theres always next time!" Katie grinned evilly and stuck up the finger james had stuck up earlier."KATIE KNIGHT!" katie laughed and sprinted away towards her brother. Today as an amazing day.

So how'd you lik it? Did i make katie seem stupid for her age?i kinda felt like she would know what the middle finger was and what thats what she said was refering to but. I was specifcally given ages so i kept them the same. Oh wellits alright i guess. Give me some more ideasand i would love a little this chapter is deticated to my cousin who was just diagnozed with breast cance keep fighting vee! also i'm really nervouse because i have a doctors apointment to e if i have cancer because it runs i my family and i'm at the age now where it first gets discoverd so wish me luck(you don'have to just saying it would be nice) Thats all for now :)


	11. Chapter 11

**We have a snow storm where i live. WHOO HOO no school! Sorry i haven't updated in awhile ive have been training and acting ad staring in BTR. No big deal just living my dream! No just kidding but its my dream.**

**anyway onto this chapter**

**Chapter 11(logan chapter:)**

"katie Knight loved a good prank now and then maybe thats why she was sucking her finger so thoroughly, she wanted the best results for her wet willy and she knew just who to give it to, carlos. Finally katie was allowed to stop licking herself and go and prank the boys who had entered the house a few minutes earlier."hey Carlos guess what."

"what katie? Katie shot her finger in his ear expecting a squeal and scream but carlos only smiled. "what is it katie." he repeated.

"how does your ear feel?"

"like a ear would?" carlos replied after feeling his sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Her words could not seem to form and she was left standing there dumbly as carlos just smiled at her. Logan glanced between the two with a look of horror on his face.

"thats! Thats! So unsanitary! So gross! Why-how do you even! Th-the the ear a-and you your f-finger all wet ad salivaey you just like. GROSS!" katie stared at logan for awhile before sighing sadly and collapsing to the ground. Kendall walked in just as katie was sighing, a sigh that sent him worrying right away.

"baby sister?" kendall cautiously approached and squatted in front of her. "are you ok? What happend?"

"carlos happened." kendall looked at carlos giving him a "i don't know what shes talking about but it better not be what i think it is or your dead" look.

"hey!" carlos stuck his hands up i defense. " Look dude i know about as much as you know here. i think i am the victim but i could be wrong because i am not sure what she did exactly."

"i gave you a wet willy." Katie muttered to her hands which she let dangle in front of her.

"yeah also known as a horrific unsanitary act of pranking. you were so lucky you weren't there kendall it was horrific!" katie sighed again sadly and glanced a logan.

"i should have give you the wetwilly at least you would have had a reaction!"

"ok so carlos. Scratch your statement, logans the victim because we all know whos going to be getting a wet willy tonight." katie groaned and stood up standing in front of the three boys.

"don't you get it! I have lost my magic touch i cant prank anymore every time a golden opportunity arrives i mess it up or ignore it."

"ignore what?" james asked coming into the room and walking past katie.

"that! Right there! The golden opportunity for a master trip and i let it slip by! I dot know what happened but i cant prank anymore im as good as dead." with that katie turned on her heel and left the four boys watched her leave before james turned to them and spoke.

"and her not tripping me is a bad thing how?"kendall glared at james shaking his had.

"i would do anything to keep that girl happy even if it meant being hit by eggs three times a week. i took it knowing it put a smile on her face. Even i saw that trip coming james it was a golden opportunity! this is serious katie is sick!"

"i told you they get you sick!" logan jumped up pointing at the boys.

"sit down logan thats not what i mean! What i meant is its time we put the prank back in katie any questions?" james looked around again and stuck up his hand.

"yeah ok am i the only one happy with katie not pranking?" the three boys looked at each other before turning and all yelling "yes!" james grumbled then shrank back into the couch.

"fine whats the plan."

"ok fist we- logan where are you going?"logan turned and looked at Kendall as if the answer was obvious.

"to get my ear muffs duh!"

""ya once again why?"

"katie could strike at any moment and i must be protected." kendall just shook his head and watched as the "smart one" raced to get his armor.

"katie dinner!" kendall called gleefully. Kendall had set up three whoopee cushions on his and the other boys chairs he couldn't wait to hear katies reaction unfortunately she never came down. Kendall was disappointed but he didn't want to push her. suddenly,his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whoopee cushion and he looked over to discover carlos sitting in his chair.

"whoohoo katie is back! Did you see that! Boy did she ever get me good i-"

"carlos! That was me! You watched me even!"

"oh yeah i forgot. Well i guess katies as good as gone its unfortunate but the sooner we come to facts the sooner we can move on." kendall was about to reply when in came logan sporting a set of pink ear muffs. kendall raised his eyebrows at him.

"what?" logan asked

"oh nothing nevermind." kendall rubbed the back of his neck and started clearing the table.

"no really what i cant hear a thing with these on."

"then heres a thought why don't you take off katies earmuffs."

"yeah dude why are you wearing Katies earmuffs?"

"because carlos i couldn't find mine and so i grabbed the first set in the cupboard."

"well they look ridicules." the latino stated a matter of factly.

"says the boy who wears a helmet!" logan shot back. Logan shook his head and left the room muttering the whole time. Logan was two steps away from his and kendalls bedroom when he heard the sounds of somebody crying. logan turned and tapped on katies bedroom door. On the other side there was a bit of shuffling and a short sob before the small voice that belonged to katie spoke up.

"come in." logan gently swung open the door ad looked at katie with concerned eyes.

"are those my ear muffs?"

"yes."

"well im not talking to you until you take them off."

"no way! You'll stick your finger in my ear!"katie sighed sadly and just shook her head as tears escaped her eyes."katie?" logan made his way over to the bed and as he did katie turned her head away from him and towards the window.

"i'm nothing logan."

"what do you mean katie-cat?"katie spun towards him her eyes bloodshot red.

"logan i prank to live its what i do its all i am without it i shrivel up and die! Im not pranking anymore i cant i lost inspiration therefore i have no purpose and nobody wants me." logan removed the earmuffs before taking katies hand in his own.

"thats so not true katie pranking isn't the only thing your good at! Your plans are amazing and you never hold back with what you have to say!you may think pranking is all you are good at but i disagree. Your a pro at just being you." logan said all of this firmly and as believable as he could make it sound. However despite all this katie ignored him and went to her window that overlooked the skyline.

"im a pro at being me thats what you said but people look at me and see prankster, evil, manipulative and all of those things nobody wants. Logan i did a job fit where they match the best job to me and i got terrorist investigator, because thats every girls dream." disdain was evident in Katies voice as she kept her back to logan.

"Katie. You dot have to be something just for the sake of being something. Sometimes it takes time to find who we are or what are destiny is. I mean look at me all my life i was told to be a doctor now i am member of a boy band. Just because people say you should be or do something doesn't mean you have to. And since when did you ever listen to what people told you to do?"katie giggled and turned and smiled at logan.

"not very often."

"exactly. Listen im not one for breaking rules but if doing a profession somebody told you to do even if you hated it was a rule, i would be the first to break it and you should be too. Katie kight whatever you do or become just know your still special to so many people. Ok?"

"ok." katie ran and hugged logan as tight as she could tucking her head into the crook of his kneck and breathing in his after shave."thanks Logan."

"no problem katie." logan didn't notice as katie started to grin and slowly lick her finer and then so very carefully stick it in logans ear."KATIE!" logan screamed and jumped back spazing all over katies grinned bigger and bigger as suddenly all four boys were in her rom.

"what happened?!" kendall had to yell over top of logans girlish screams.

"oh nothing just the most satisfying prank ever to be pulled in history."james carlos and Kendall all looked at each other.

"shes back."they spoke simitaniusly making katie grin.

Yes it was true katie knight was back or maybe she just never left...

**Ok how was that i kinda liked it but let me know thanks yall :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**We have a snow storm where i live. WHOO HOO no school! Sorry i haven't updated in awhile ive have been training and acting ad staring in BTR. No big deal just living my dream! No just kidding but its my dream.**

**anyway onto this chapter**

**Chapter 11(logan chapter:)**

"katie Knight loved a good prank now and then maybe thats why she was sucking her finger so thoroughly, she wanted the best results for her wet willy and she knew just who to give it to, carlos. Finally katie was allowed to stop licking herself and go and prank the boys who had entered the house a few minutes earlier."hey Carlos guess what."

"what katie? Katie shot her finger in his ear expecting a squeal and scream but carlos only smiled. "what is it katie." he repeated.

"how does your ear feel?"

"like a ear would?" carlos replied after feeling his sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Her words could not seem to form and she was left standing there dumbly as carlos just smiled at her. Logan glanced between the two with a look of horror on his face.

"thats! Thats! So unsanitary! So gross! Why-how do you even! Th-the the ear a-and you your f-finger all wet ad salivaey you just like. GROSS!" katie stared at logan for awhile before sighing sadly and collapsing to the ground. Kendall walked in just as katie was sighing, a sigh that sent him worrying right away.

"baby sister?" kendall cautiously approached and squatted in front of her. "are you ok? What happend?"

"carlos happened." kendall looked at carlos giving him a "i don't know what shes talking about but it better not be what i think it is or your dead" look.

"hey!" carlos stuck his hands up i defense. " Look dude i know about as much as you know here. i think i am the victim but i could be wrong because i am not sure what she did exactly."

"i gave you a wet willy." Katie muttered to her hands which she let dangle in front of her.

"yeah also known as a horrific unsanitary act of pranking. you were so lucky you weren't there kendall it was horrific!" katie sighed again sadly and glanced a logan.

"i should have give you the wetwilly at least you would have had a reaction!"

"ok so carlos. Scratch your statement, logans the victim because we all know whos going to be getting a wet willy tonight." katie groaned and stood up standing in front of the three boys.

"don't you get it! I have lost my magic touch i cant prank anymore every time a golden opportunity arrives i mess it up or ignore it."

"ignore what?" james asked coming into the room and walking past katie.

"that! Right there! The golden opportunity for a master trip and i let it slip by! I dot know what happened but i cant prank anymore im as good as dead." with that katie turned on her heel and left the four boys watched her leave before james turned to them and spoke.

"and her not tripping me is a bad thing how?"kendall glared at james shaking his had.

"i would do anything to keep that girl happy even if it meant being hit by eggs three times a week. i took it knowing it put a smile on her face. Even i saw that trip coming james it was a golden opportunity! this is serious katie is sick!"

"i told you they get you sick!" logan jumped up pointing at the boys.

"sit down logan thats not what i mean! What i meant is its time we put the prank back in katie any questions?" james looked around again and stuck up his hand.

"yeah ok am i the only one happy with katie not pranking?" the three boys looked at each other before turning and all yelling "yes!" james grumbled then shrank back into the couch.

"fine whats the plan."

"ok fist we- logan where are you going?"logan turned and looked at Kendall as if the answer was obvious.

"to get my ear muffs duh!"

""ya once again why?"

"katie could strike at any moment and i must be protected." kendall just shook his head and watched as the "smart one" raced to get his armor.

"katie dinner!" kendall called gleefully. Kendall had set up three whoopee cushions on his and the other boys chairs he couldn't wait to hear katies reaction unfortunately she never came down. Kendall was disappointed but he didn't want to push her. suddenly,his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whoopee cushion and he looked over to discover carlos sitting in his chair.

"whoohoo katie is back! Did you see that! Boy did she ever get me good i-"

"carlos! That was me! You watched me even!"

"oh yeah i forgot. Well i guess katies as good as gone its unfortunate but the sooner we come to facts the sooner we can move on." kendall was about to reply when in came logan sporting a set of pink ear muffs. kendall raised his eyebrows at him.

"what?" logan asked

"oh nothing nevermind." kendall rubbed the back of his neck and started clearing the table.

"no really what i cant hear a thing with these on."

"then heres a thought why don't you take off katies earmuffs."

"yeah dude why are you wearing Katies earmuffs?"

"because carlos i couldn't find mine and so i grabbed the first set in the cupboard."

"well they look ridicules." the latino stated a matter of factly.

"says the boy who wears a helmet!" logan shot back. Logan shook his head and left the room muttering the whole time. Logan was two steps away from his and kendalls bedroom when he heard the sounds of somebody crying. logan turned and tapped on katies bedroom door. On the other side there was a bit of shuffling and a short sob before the small voice that belonged to katie spoke up.

"come in." logan gently swung open the door ad looked at katie with concerned eyes.

"are those my ear muffs?"

"yes."

"well im not talking to you until you take them off."

"no way! You'll stick your finger in my ear!"katie sighed sadly and just shook her head as tears escaped her eyes."katie?" logan made his way over to the bed and as he did katie turned her head away from him and towards the window.

"i'm nothing logan."

"what do you mean katie-cat?"katie spun towards him her eyes bloodshot red.

"logan i prank to live its what i do its all i am without it i shrivel up and die! Im not pranking anymore i cant i lost inspiration therefore i have no purpose and nobody wants me." logan removed the earmuffs before taking katies hand in his own.

"thats so not true katie pranking isn't the only thing your good at! Your plans are amazing and you never hold back with what you have to say!you may think pranking is all you are good at but i disagree. Your a pro at just being you." logan said all of this firmly and as believable as he could make it sound. However despite all this katie ignored him and went to her window that overlooked the skyline.

"im a pro at being me thats what you said but people look at me and see prankster, evil, manipulative and all of those things nobody wants. Logan i did a job fit where they match the best job to me and i got terrorist investigator, because thats every girls dream." disdain was evident in Katies voice as she kept her back to logan.

"Katie. You dot have to be something just for the sake of being something. Sometimes it takes time to find who we are or what are destiny is. I mean look at me all my life i was told to be a doctor now i am member of a boy band. Just because people say you should be or do something doesn't mean you have to. And since when did you ever listen to what people told you to do?"katie giggled and turned and smiled at logan.

"not very often."

"exactly. Listen im not one for breaking rules but if doing a profession somebody told you to do even if you hated it was a rule, i would be the first to break it and you should be too. Katie kight whatever you do or become just know your still special to so many people. Ok?"

"ok." katie ran and hugged logan as tight as she could tucking her head into the crook of his kneck and breathing in his after shave."thanks Logan."

"no problem katie." logan didn't notice as katie started to grin and slowly lick her finer and then so very carefully stick it in logans ear."KATIE!" logan screamed and jumped back spazing all over katies grinned bigger and bigger as suddenly all four boys were in her rom.

"what happened?!" kendall had to yell over top of logans girlish screams.

"oh nothing just the most satisfying prank ever to be pulled in history."james carlos and Kendall all looked at each other.

"shes back."they spoke simitaniusly making katie grin.

Yes it was true katie knight was back or maybe she just never left...

**Ok how was that i kinda liked it but let me know thanks yall :)**


End file.
